


December

by BarbaCarisi



Series: Over A Year [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can’t write, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Over A Year, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: I honestly don’t really have a summary. It’s Christmas Smut and then a proposal right before the end of the year because I’m a cheesy, hopeless romantic.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Over A Year [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	December

**Author's Note:**

> Tis the end of Over A Year. I’m exhausted and will probably be sleeping for the next decade. See you all again in 2030, I guess.

If Sonny and Rafael had to get out of bed anytime within the next twelve hours, it would be too soon. They had gone to six Christmas parties/get together so in the past three weeks. They were ready for the holidays to be over. They had already covered all their presents except for a handful they had gotten each other but they were perfectly fine waiting to open those if it means sleeping in on their day off.

“What time is it,” Sonny asked, though it was muffled through a pillow.

“Too early,” was the only response given which was a valid point since the sun hadn’t risen.

Sonny rolled over and laid one arm across Rafael’s chest before drifting off to sleep. When they both woke up the sun had started to rise and was coming in through the window. They both ignored the fact that the sun was and continued to hide in their bed. Rafael was the first to actually open his eyes and move. He rolled to his side and slowly started to move his hand lower on Sonny’s stomach until it came to rest on the bulge starting to form in Sonny’s boxers.

“I thought is to too early,” Sonny teased.

“Do you want me to stop,” Rafael said with a soft smirk.

“You are sleeping on the couch until next year if you stop,” Sonny replied.

Rafael rolled his eyes mainly because the next year was only a week away. It was hard to believe that December, the year, and the decade was coming to a close soon. Without saying a word, Rafael withdrew his hand and flung one leg over Sonny’s hips so that he was at encasing the young man’s hips. He rocked his hips down on Sonny’s growing erection while he leaned down and started to suck bruises on Sonny’s neck and chest. After a while, Rafael stood and stripped of his boxers and sleep shirt while Sonny shimmied out of his boxers. While he was standing Rafael also got the lube from the night stand before rejoining Sonny in the bed.

“Let me do it. Let me make you feel good, Rafi,” Sonny whispered when Rafael straddled his hips again.

“You always make me feel amazing, mi sol.”

He handed Sonny the lube and Sonny coated three of his fingers before reaching behind Rafael and placing one of his fingers at Rafael’s entrance. He didn’t apply enough pressure to push into him but just enough to drive Rafael mad. After a few moments of simply teasing the older man, Sonny slowly and carefully pushed one of his fingers into Rafael’s eager hole. Rafael let out a soft groan when Sonny brushed over his prostate. Not long after the first brush of Rafael’s prostate, Sonny added a second finger and then a third.

“Get I’m with it, Dominick,” Rafael moaned after some relentless teasing from the man under him.

Taking the cue, Sonny slowly pulled his fingers out of Rafael and applied some lube to his leaking cock. He rested one hand, the clean one, on Rafael’s hip while the one covered in lube guided his dick into Rafael’s stretched hole. Rafael slowly lowered himself down until he was completely seated on Sonny’s dick. Sonny let him adjust and let him set the pace, not wanting to push too fast or too far. Rafael let himself adjust for a moment before lifting himself up and slamming back down, earning a moan from Sonny. Rafael set a fast pace as he shifted his hips to find his prostate. His legs almost gave out when he finally found the small bundle of nerves, but instead, he tried to go faster.

“Fuck me,” Rafael moaned.

Instantly, Sonny rocked his hips up to meet Rafael’s downward thrust. With the hand still covered in lube, Sonny reaches down and gripped Rafael’s dick and started stroking it when he would meet Rafael’s thrusts. It didn’t take long until Rafael was cumming over Sonny’s chest and with a few more thrusts Sonny was cumming deep inside of Rafael. The collapsed on the bed together just basking in the after glow. Rafael got a washcloth to clean them up even though they would be a mess in less than an hour. If they spent their entire Christmas Day in bed, only coming out to of their room to eat, well that was their business.

  
•••

By some miracle, Rafael had convinced Sonny that they should stay home and simple watch to ball drop on tv instead of going out into the crowds to watch it live like last year. They had stayed in and just cuddled while watching random things on the television until it got close to midnight.

“I must be getting old. Where has the year gone,” Rafael asked as the clock struck eleven.

“Not that old. Even when you have gray hair, I’ll still think you’re hot as hell. You’ll be a silver fox,” Sonny teased.

The talked and waited for midnight to draw closer, bringing the year to an end. “Sonny, you want to get wine to celebrate,” Rafael asked when the end of the year was within a few minutes.

“Sure, any particular kind?”

“Dealer’s choice,” Rafael said with a soft smile.

Sonny smiled back and got up from the couch. He took his time, knowing that he still had a few minutes before the countdown even started. When he went back into the living room area, he almost dropped the glasses. “Rafi,” Sonny asked cautiously. Rafael was down on one knee and he had a ring. Sonny was sure that he had actually passed out in the kitchen and this was some dream. “Rafi,” Sonny tried again after he had set the wine glasses down on the coffee table.

“I know that we haven’t really talked about marriage, not an in-depth conversation at least, but I want you to know that I want what we have. This year has been amazing because of you. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life, I want to share the ups and downs with you. I want to be with you even when I become a silver fox and after that. I’ll love you until the day I die if you’ll let me. Dominick Carisi Jr., will you marry me?”

I’m the background Sonny thought the countdown might have started but he wasn’t sure. “I-Rafi, yes!”

_Three_

Rafael smiled up at Sonny and slowly stood.

_Two_

The ring was slid onto Sonny’s finger and they both smiled like the idiots in love they were.

_One_

They kissed each other and it was one hell of a New Years' kiss, one that neither of them would forget anytime soon.

“Happy New Year, mi amor,” Rafael whispered when they finally broke apart.

“Happy New Year, Rafi,” Sonny said as he leaned down to kiss his fiancé again.

•••

Amanda almost passed out when she saw the ring the following day and she also called dibs on being the maid of honor.


End file.
